


A Gift for the Ace

by CosmioStar, Creator_Cia



Series: 30 Second Read [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_Cia/pseuds/Creator_Cia
Summary: To spoil an owl on his birthday.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: 30 Second Read [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149812
Kudos: 28





	A Gift for the Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everybody, Mod Cia back at it again with a B-day fic, this time with the Owl Ace Bokuto! I love this boi so much since finishing all the current season.
> 
> (it takes everything in me not to greet everybody with “Hey Hey Hey!”)

It’s been so long, like way too long since you’ve seen him. Luckily for you though you get him all to yourself today on his actual birthday. Bokuto had been really busy the past few days, being the professional volleyball player he is. Not to mention that he’d spent a whole week with his friends to celebrate his birthday.

Kuroo probably totally planned that so you had him all to yourself for his actual birthday. You’ll have to thank him later, and then smack him for also suggesting the present you should give him. Shaking his lewd suggestion out of your head, you started preparing for your special in-evening with your boyfriend. You figured this would be best, seeing as his friends dragged him all over the prefecture last week to every place under the sun.

“Okay, that should be everything.” You whispered to yourself, even though you’re the only one in the apartment at the moment. 

You had set up a movie and had already prepared his favorite food, Yakiniku, so you could enjoy that together. Looking down at yourself, you patted down your comfiest pajamas so you’d be the best damn thing to snuggle when the food's all done.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall you scrabbled to set yourself in front of the door and waited with anticipation as you heard the key being inserted into the lock. The door swung open and there stood Bokuto with one hand on his hip and smiling brightly. He didn’t seem to process the difference in your living room and that made you giggle. He was about to open his eyes and greet you but you were quicker to the punch. 

“Happy Birthday Bo! I hope you're ready for me to spoil the hell out of ya, cause I have a whole thing planned for tonight!” You grabbed the keys from his hand and quickly hung them as he kicked the door shut behind him, finally taking in all that you’ve set up. 

“Woah, babe! You really did deck the place, it looks like you're prepared for a huge sleepover.” He laughs as you make your way back over to him, grabbing his hand to lead him to your little ‘comfort-fort’ on the couch. 

“Only the best for the greatest Ace ever.” You leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and his smile spread wider. His smile was infectious and made yours grow as well, making a giggle bubble in your chest. He shrugged off his jacket and picked you up, spinning you around and cuddling you close.

“HEY HEY HEY!! I have the best bae ever! You even made my favorite food!” He placed you down gently before swooping into the seat beside you. You thought you were free for a moment but then he pulled you closer to attack your cheek with kisses.

“Bo! The foods gonna get cold,  _ stoooop _ .” Your tone was playful and full of laughter while he attacked you with his onslaught of love. Eventually, he did eventually release you and you straightened yourself out, taking a deep breath to calm yourself.

“Come on Bo! It’s your birthday so you get to pick the movie, and don’t pick a scary movie so I’ll hang onto you!” He pouts in fake hurt and you roll your eyes. This is gonna be a great night and hopefully, he enjoys it to the fullest.

And maybe, just maybe, if he enjoys it enough, you’ll finally be able to work up the courage to ask him to be a bit more than a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on our writing blog [Starlit-stories](https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/629815634819186688/30-second-read-bokuto)


End file.
